mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/NYCT N, Q, R, W TRAINS IN NEW YORK COUNTY
For the FINAL Blog in New York County (Manhattan), We will talk about the N, Q, R & W Trains. FINALLY, after 100 Years, PART 1 of the 2nd Avenue Subway was opened on New Years Day in 2017. There are still 3 MORE PARTS to do to Complete the 2nd Avenue Subway. As it stands now, the Q Train is the 2nd Avenue Train. The N, R & W Trains come from Queens & goes along the 59th Street Tunnel. Between 59th Street & 42nd Street, The N, Q, R & W Trains are the 7th Avenue Line. From 42nd Street to Downtown, the N, Q, R & W Trains are the Broadway Line. The Q Train Currently begins @ 96th Street, which I would rename Upper East Side-96th Street. The Next Stop is 86th Street, which I would rename Yorkville-86th Street. Transfer here for the M86 SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop is 72nd Street, which I would rename Carnagie Hill-72nd Street. Get off here & walk to 79th Street for the M79 SBS (Select Bus Service). You may get the M15 SBS (Select Bus Service) @ 96th, 86th or 72nd Street. Transfer 2 72nd Street for the M72 Bus. Get off @ 72nd Street & walk to 68th Street to Transfer to the M66 Bus. After 72nd Street, the Q Train then turns left on 63rd Street & goes west along 63rd Street. The next Stop is Lexington Avenue-63rd Street where you Transfer to the F Train. The Q train continues along 63rd Street & then turs left & goes south along 7th Avenue. The N, R & W Trains join the Q Train after 59th Street. The Next Stop is 57th Street-7th Avenue, which I would rename Carnagie Hall-57th Street. This is a Transfer stop for the N, Q, R, & W Trains. The ONLY thing I would Change is as the N Train approaches Carnagie Hall-57th Street Stop, the N Train would switch over to the WXPRESS (Q Train) Track. Coming from Downtown, as the N Train approaches Carnagie Hall-57th Street Stop, the N Train would switch over from the EXPRESS Track to the LOCAL Track & then after the stop, continue on to Queens. The Next Stop is 49th Street, which I would rename Theater District-49th Street. This ia a LOCAL Stop for the N, R & W Trains & the Q Trains during the overnight. The ONLY Change is that this would be a 24/7 R & W LOCAL Stop. The Next Stop is 42nd Street-Times Square, which I would reverse to Times Square-42nd Street. This is a LOCAL (R & W) & EXPRESS (N & Q) Stop. This is also a MAJOR Transfer Stop. This is where You can Transfer between the 1, 2, 3, 7, A, C, E, N, Q, R & W Trains as well as the 42nd Street Shuttle. This is also where You get off for the Port Authority Bus Terminal. The Next Stop is 34th Street-Herald Square, which I would reverse to Herald Square-34th Street. Transfer here for the 6th Avenue Line (B, D, F & M Trians), the M34/M34A SBS (Select Bus Service) & the PATH Train. If You want MSG or Penn Station, Get off here & walk 1 Block to 7th Avenue. If you want the Empire State Building, Get off here & Walk 1 Block to 5th Avenue. The Next Stop is 28th Street, which I would rename MetLife-28th Street. This is a LOCAL (R & W) Stop. The Next Stop is 23rd Street, which I would rename Flatiron Building-23rd Street. This is a LOCAL (R & W) Stop & transfer here for the M23 SBS (Selsect Bus Service). Te Next Stop is 14th Street-Union Square, Which I would reverse to Union Square-14th Street. This is a LOCAL (R & W) & EXPRESS (N & Q) Stop. Transfer here for the 4, 5 & 6 Train as well as the L Train. The Next Stop is 8th Street, which I would rename NYU-8th Street. This is a LOCAL (R & W) Stop. The Next Stop is Prince Street, which is a LOCAL (R & W) Stop. The Next Stop is Canal Street, which would be renamed Little Italy-Chinatown-Canala Street. The R & W Stop along Broadway. The N & Q turn on to Canal Street & Stop Along Canal Street & then go over the Manhattan Bridge to KINGS County (Brooklyn). As I said in previous Blogs, The 6 Trains stops @ Canal Street along Lafayette Street & the J Stops @ Canal Street along Centre Street. The Next Stop for the R & W Trains is City Hall. The Next Stop is Cortlandt Street. This is where You get off for the Fulton Center where You can Transfer to the 2, 3, 4, 5, A, C.J & Z Trains. You can Also transfer to the PATH Train World Trade Center Stop & soon will be able to transfer to the 1 Train Cortlandt Street Stop & the E Train World Trade Center Stop. The Next Stop is Rector Street where you can get off here for Trinity Church. The LAST STOP in NEW YORK County for the R & W Trains is Whitehall Street-South Ferry, which I would Reverse to South Ferry-Whitehall Street. This is Currently the LAST Stop for the W Train. The R Train Continues to KINGS County after this Stop. This is where you can Transfer to the 1 Train South Ferry Stop, The M15 SBS (Select Bus Service) as well as Battery Park, Staten Island Ferry & Statue of Liberty/Ellis Island Ferry. Category:Blog posts